


This Be The Verse

by Writcraft



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Character Death, F/M, First War with Voldemort, Mind Control, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-10
Updated: 2013-01-10
Packaged: 2017-11-24 09:12:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/632772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Writcraft/pseuds/Writcraft
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A young boy grows up learning that a certain view of the world is the right one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	This Be The Verse

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to explore the first war and how Lucius came to be the man we see in canon when Harry and Draco start school. The fic spans from Lucius’ childhood to the end of the first war. I have tried to stay faithful to canon where we have snippets about ancillary characters. One deviation is that for the purposes of the fic it suited me to have Narcissa home schooled. I wanted her first encounter with Lucius to be during a DE meeting. The title is from Philip Larkin's poem of the same name, the first line of which is "They fuck you up, your mum and dad." Written for the Lucius Big Bang on LJ.

**1962 – Malfoy Manor**

“Lucius, darling. Your supper is ready, do come inside.”

Lucius heard his mother calling him from the house and looked at his stuffed dragon, which he had been flying around the garden with his hand, thinking about the day when he would be able to perform enough magic to get it to breathe fire and fly unaided. He picked it up to walk indoors. The house elf greeted him at the door and ushered him through to the bathroom to wash his face and his hands, as he swatted the creature away. When he was clean, the house elf took Bartimaeus from Lucius and ushered him into the dining room.

“Have you washed your hands?”

“Yes, Father.” Lucius nodded and sat on the chair in the middle of the long table. If he stretched his toes downwards they nearly touched the floor. One day he would come of age and he would be able to assume his place at the head of the table. He looked at his father and admired the fine cut of his robes. So many times he wanted to burrow into the folds and hug his father, but of course his father wouldn’t stand for that. He had told Lucius when he had tried it once how he despised unnecessary coddling. 

His mother moved towards him as he finished his food and pressed a kiss to his head. Her scent was cool and classic, a soft floral note which wasn’t cloying or overpowering. Lucius turned in his seat and wanted to reach for her, but felt his father might disapprove of such open affection.

“Thank you, Mother.”

“Did you complete your homework?”

“Yes, Father.” Lucius turned to his father as he took a delicate bite of his food and nodded his head. He chewed slowly because his father didn’t like people to eat in a hurry as if they were not being properly fed. He waited for his father to respond because it was also impolite to speak with your mouth full.

“Did you understand the material?”

Lucius swallowed his mouthful and delicately wiped the corners of his mouth with his napkin as he had seen his father do on occasion as he thought about how best to answer. The texts had been dusty and he had skipped over every fifth word or so as much of the language was long and difficult. He hoped he had understood enough to please his father.

“I understand we are special…because of our blood.”

His father smiled and nodded. “Quite right. Good boy. Did you learn anything new?”

“Yes father. Many new things.” Lucius puffed his chest out with pride and smiled. “I learned a new word.”

“Ah, and what was that?” 

Lucius watched as his father and mother both bestowed beaming smiles onto him and he tucked happily into another mouthful of food as he took a sip of his lemonade until his mouth was clear from food and he was able to speak again.

“Mudblood.”

The smile on his father’s face widened and he inclined his head at Lucius.

“Good boy.”

Lucius smiled, delighted to have pleased his father and swung his legs under the table. One day. One day he would be a man like his father. 

He couldn’t wait to grow up.

OoooOOoooO

**1972 – Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**

The air was crisp with the cool breeze of winter and the Slytherin dungeons were dark, the common room quiet as a small group assembled and listened, transfixed as Lucius spoke to them.

“What’s in it for us? If we join you, I mean.” 

Lucius looked at the boy with a sneer. He was one of the Avery’s, a family Lucius had never cared much for but they were Purebloods and they had enough money to be useful to his Master. The father of the boy asking the ridiculous question had schooled with the Dark Lord and was already deeply ensconced in the inner circle. Lucius felt it would not be wise to make enemies because of the stupidity of a child, although he was surprised Avery would not have exercised a firmer hand with his brat. He schooled his face carefully into what he assumed was an ingratiating smile and inclined his head.

“It’s an important question, of course. One must take these decisions on an informed basis.” Lucius began to extol the virtues of working for the Dark Lord and flicked his eyes around the assembled group. 

Fools. 

Half of them were not even aware of the opportunity he was offering them. Lucius wondered how he might be able to use this to his own advantage with the Dark Lord, rather pleased so many of the new recruits were younger than him. Easier to manipulate, happily.

He looked around the assembled group and noticed two boys sitting close together. He recognised one of them, who had all of the airs of a Black. The Blacks were an old Wizarding family, and the cut of the boy’s tailored uniform indicated money. Lucius eyed him with approval and then let his gaze fall on another boy who sat close to Black and who met his gaze steadily as Lucius raked his eyes over the boy’s face.

Severus Snape.

He was slim, with pinched, sharp features and his hair was lank and greasy. His nose was hooked and his eyes were black tunnels. His face was set in a scowl and his clothes looked to be somewhat ill fitting and shabby. Severus wasn’t wealthy and Lucius suspected the boy had Muggle blood, as he always kept his face carefully neutral when the others in the group talked of the importance of blood purity. Nonetheless, the boy was shrewd – bright and strong already at Potions, more capable than many of the others in his year. Lucius felt quite sure he would do well and the Dark Lord expressed a particular interest in him, indicating he could be a little more than a foot soldier like the rest of them. Severus had already demonstrated that he excelled at the Dark Arts, despite his young age and he appeared to know more curses and hexes than most of the seventh year students. Lucius was familiar with the way one could overlook certain beliefs in the interest of ensuring the right people were on their side. Because it would make a difference, in the end – he was quite sure of it.

The boy had a shrewd, calculating sort of look as the scowl which marred his features smoothed out. When he spoke, it was in a rich, low tone, silky smooth and calm.

“What are the next steps, Lucius?”

Lucius looked around the assembled group and smiled at them, meeting the eyes of each of his audience and then lingering on the cool, black stare of Severus Snape.

“Next you meet the Dark Lord.” He stood to indicate the meeting was dismissed and moved to a table to one side of the common room where he opened up one of the books he had taken with him from the Manor, to read about some of the darker spells his father had taught him as a young teenager. He knew something important was going to happen, something which would establish his place as a valued member of the Dark Lord’s inner circle. There had been hints, talk of a symbol which would mark him and others as the chosen few who would be entrusted with power and influence. Lucius wanted to be prepared for all eventualities. If he was required to use magic to show his own strength and value, he wanted to ensure he knew spells beyond the capabilities of those the Dark Lord had already taken into his service.

“Lucius?”

Lucius turned to look up at the young boy and gestured for him to take a seat.

“Severus. Would you like to join me?”

“Provided I am not intruding on your time.” 

“Not at all. Do you have further questions?”

Lucius watched as Severus picked at a bit of splintered wood on the desk and let the silence settle between them. He felt that Severus was someone who would choose his words carefully and the thought pleased him. He knew how the Dark Lord despised loose tongues and felt if Severus could maintain the same attitude when he attended his first meeting, the Dark Lord would be pleased with the boy. Lucius determined then that he would mentor Severus and take him under his wing. Avery, Mulciber, Rosier and others had their own family members who were sufficiently close to the Dark Lord to afford them some leniency. 

“Who else is on your side?” Severus looked up at Lucius and his gaze was cool and calculating.

“A number of your friends’ fathers.” Lucius looked over at the assembled crowd and flicked his hand to gesture to a couple of the boys. “Avery’s father was one of the first, Mulciber, Rosier and Lestrange too. Lestrange’s two boys seem particularly…eager…to serve the Dark Lord.” Lucius turned his gaze to the two boys currently holding court, Rabastan and Rodolphus, and watched as they regaled those assembled with stories of the Dark Lord they had heard from their father. He turned back to Severus. Such displays irritated him, but he doubted there would be any harm in letting the brothers continue to energise his potential recruits. Lucius fully intended to take the credit for that at a later stage. He counted the further names off on his fingers, “Dolohov, Bella Black, and Nott along with many others who are prepared to serve the Dark Lord but who do not form part of his inner circle.”

“I see.” Severus used his wand to tap at a small spider which scuttled along the desk and Lucius and Severus both watched as its legs tightened into a ball and with a small squeal it fell still. “And how does one become part of the inner circle?”

“With time.” Lucius looked at Severus and smiled. “Time and loyalty. It is about being friends with the right sort.”

“I don’t have any friends.” Severus looked over at the assembled group and a scowl marred his pointed features.

“You have me.” Lucius spoke in a smooth tone, placating the younger boy. “That is really all you need. I will help you achieve great things.”

Severus turned back to Lucius and gave him a small quirk of a smile, his uncertainty nearly masked to all but the shrewdest of observers.

“Is that so?”

“Yes.” Lucius reached across the table and took Severus’ hand lightly in his own, his voice dipped to a purr – he knew how charming he could be and he knew that the younger boys and girls sometimes sought him out. He knew exactly how to play on his popularity and status as well as his looks, in order to tempt others to undertake tasks for him or to bring them around to his way of thinking. “ _Great_ things.”

Severus looked at Lucius’ hand on his own and then pulled back, although not before he had allowed the touch to linger. “You mentioned a Black?”

“Bella, yes.” Lucius looked curiously at Severus for a moment and then sat back. “One of the family is in your year, is he not? A Gryffindor, I believe.” Lucius spat the word out as if it offended him. Noble and sanctimonious, the new breed of Gryffindor students left a sour taste in his mouth.

“Yes.” Lucius watched as Severus’ face turned into a twisted mask of cold fury and he wondered at it for a moment before choosing his words carefully as he thought of the way Bella had sometimes spoken of her cousin, with disdain and hatred.

“I hardly think he is going to become part of our group. I had understood from Bella his allegiances are not aligned with ours.” Lucius nodded towards the youngest of the group of Slytherins, the one he had identified earlier as being descended from the House of Black. “Unlike his brother, I believe.”

A flicker of relief crossed the younger boy’s features before his face smoothed into the same implacable mask. “Good.” The word was spoken with venom and a cold fury. “I don’t care for him or his friends.”

“Anyone who chooses not to follow the Dark Lord and who associates with Mudbloods will find themselves severely punished.” Lucius twirled his wand between his fingers with a disdainful sniff and then gave Severus what he hoped was a reassuring smile. “You have chosen the right side, Severus. There are dark times ahead and we are the ones who hold the power. When the Dark Lord succeeds in his quest you will not have cause to worry about the likes of Black.”

“Then all of the…Mudbloods…will be targeted?” Severus looked at the desk and began to pick at the splintered wood again while Lucius watched him carefully.

“Naturally.” He paused as he saw Severus flinch just a little and backtracked smoothly. “I feel quite sure the Dark Lord would be lenient to those who are close to his own, however.”

Severus looked up with a scowl as a flash of something which Lucius couldn’t decipher moved across his face before it disappeared. “I told you – I am not close with anyone.”

“Then you have no cause for concern, Severus.”

Severus stood then and nodded at Lucius. “Very well. I will be there. Whenever you require.” 

Without waiting for a response, Severus turned and left the table. Lucius watched as he avoided the crowd of boys chatting together and saw him move to sit by himself, hunched over a book as he began to read. With a final glance at Severus, Lucius turned back to his book, not really reading the words and thinking about how best to report back to the Dark Lord on his success with the latest recruits.

OoooOOoooO

**1973 – Avery Hall**

Lucius walked along the deserted path and shivered in the cool breeze until the familiar sight of Avery Hall loomed ahead of him. He found the whole place rather depressing. Although the grounds were vast and the stately home had clearly once been glorious, Avery had let the place fall into disrepair. Lucius had heard a rumour that he had fallen into gambling in Knockturn Alley and had squandered much of the family fortune. Avery was from old money, of course. His blood was as pure as Malfoy blood and he claimed he could trace a Wizarding heritage back as far as records would allow.

The Dark Lord had come to use the property, deeming their previous meeting place to be too small and not in keeping with the grandeur of his plans. Avery’s wife had died in childbirth and their son was a pale, sickly thing who Lucius didn’t much care for. As one of the number of Slytherin students that Lucius had recruited however, he had no doubt the younger Avery he would rise through the ranks with Severus, Black and the other, particularly given his connections and from what Lucius had been able to observe, a thirst for Dark Arts which he shared with his father.

Lucius had attended meetings with the Dark Lord at Avery Hall many times before but tonight was different. Tonight he was going to be accepted as part of the Dark Lord’s inner circle. He had seen others flashing dark black tattoos on their forearms and had wanted to be part of the powerful group for a long time.

He moved through the house and into the hall where the meetings took place and he saw Bella, talking to the Dark Lord, her voice low and furious.

"She is no niece of ours, my Lord. We – Narcissa and I – have not set eyes on our sister since she married the Mudblood. This brat has nothing to do with either of us, nor any beast she marries." 

“I would expect nothing less.” The Dark Lord nodded and then looked closely at Bella, speaking with a light hiss. “Filthy little blood traitor.” He paused and then looked around as if bored. “When can I expect to meet this sister of yours?”

“Soon, my Lord.” Bella bowed down and almost curtseyed before the Dark Lord and Lucius snorted softly at the sight of it. “She is younger than I and has only just come of age. My parents wish for her to finish her schooling and she will attend her first meeting next year. I can assure you, she will be a loyal servant and a valuable addition.”

“Schooling is important – I trust she is being suitably trained in the Dark Arts?”

“Naturally, my Lord. She is far more advanced than most of the Hogwarts students who do not get home tuition from their parents.”

“With that fool at the helm of Hogwarts that is hardly surprising.” The Dark Lord hissed again and then waved his hand. “Very well, Bella. You are dismissed. For Lucius, it is time.”

“Oh…” When she spoke her voice was breathy and she looked at Lucius with something which appeared to be envy. “May I stay? I do believe he will scream.”

“Oh, I hope so.” The Dark Lord let out a mirthless bark of laughter and trailed off as he shook his head. “I’m afraid on this occasion however, I must ask you to leave.”

Lucius gave Bella what he hoped was a rather smug look, as he tried to hide his fear at the next step of the process. He had never been alone with the Dark Lord before and although he had seen the Mark on many of his other comrades, he had not been privy to any Marking and he wasn’t sure what to expect. 

“Good luck Lucius, darling.” With a peel of laughter Bella bent to kiss Lucius on both cheeks and her lips brushed against his ear as she whispered to him, “It really is excruciatingly painful.”

“Thank you, Bella.” Lucius held himself steady with a poise he had taken years to master, being sure not to show any sign of weakness. As she left he moved to kneel at the Dark Lord’s feet, his head bowed in a gesture of submission. Although he felt quite sure the Dark Lord was right to be trusted, Lucius didn’t enjoy kneeling before anyone. He found the whole thing rather unseemly. Malfoy’s shouldn’t be required to serve others, it simply wasn’t proper. Nonetheless, Lucius would prefer to kneel than to be used as an example for others, humiliation being even worse than subservience. Accordingly he kept himself still and waited for the Dark Lord to speak.

“You have come of age, Lucius.”

“Yes, my Lord.” Lucius nodded his head as he felt the floor rough beneath his expensive trousers and kept silent as he waited for instruction, trying not to shift in place. 

“Hogwarts has changed. The walls have eyes and ears and we will no longer be able to influence those students who have not already come over to our side. The old Gryffindor fool will be sure to stop our attempts to meet with the youngest – we must be cautious when we bring them to our meetings. It is a loss to our side, not to have your presence there any longer to influence those who might waiver.”

“Indeed, my Lord. I believe Severus will be able to bring others to your service. He will be your eyes and ears in Hogwarts. I trust his manner pleases you? He will not be one to brag and boast and make foolish gestures which will harm your path to power.”

“Severus pleases me. We can rely on him to keep his silence, I believe. He has proved to be a loyal servant thus far although he is too young to join our ranks, I feel quite sure he will be ready as soon as his schooling is complete.” The Dark Lord tapped his wand on Lucius’ shoulder and gestured he should stand. “Enough about Severus. Up, Lucius. It is your time.”

“ _Thank you,_ my Lord.” Lucius stood and pulled up the sleeve to his robes, to reveal the pale skin on his arm and proffered it to Lord Voldemort, taking care not to meet his eyes. He wondered if his father would be proud of him now, as he offered his arm to the Dark Lord to be included as part of a powerful inner circle. 

Lucius watched as the Dark Lord touched his wand to the skin on Lucius’ arm and felt the magic run through his veins. The power was incredible - dark, intoxicating and full of shadows. Lucius felt the magic rush through him and then his skin began to hurt as the magic pinched. He gritted his teeth against it until it began to burn and he tried to move his arm but he found he couldn’t. He could hear screams in the room and realised his cheeks were damp and the screams were his own as the smell of burning flesh filled his nostrils. Finally he fell to the floor and clutched his arm as his body shook. He heard laughter.

“I was quite sure you would faint, Lucius. Stronger men then you have done so. What a pity.”

Lucius looked up from his spot on the floor as he tried to focus on the face of the man in front of him. He wanted to speak but the pain on his forearm rendered him incapable of comment as he simply bowed his head and hoped to be allowed to sit while he recovered.

“T-t-thank you, m-my Lord.”

“Yes, well. I am bored of you now – leave me. Come back tomorrow at six sharp, I hope to have an update from Macnair on his progress with the giants.”

Lucius nodded and moved out of the room with his teeth gritted against the pain. He concentrated hard and Apparated back to the Manor, where he waved away one of the elves and retired to his room. He looked down at his arm to see a black skull and a snake burned onto the pale skin and closed his eyes.

OoooOOoooO

**1974 – Avery Hall**

Lucius looked around the assembled group of Death Eaters and other loyal supporters of the Dark Lord, his face kept carefully free from any emotion, not wanting to call attention to himself to become a victim of the whimsy of the Dark Lord. 

Bella had seated herself close to the Dark Lord and was whispering something to him which made his face, ravaged by killing and dark magic, break into a small, dangerous sort of smile. Lucius shivered at the thought of taking such liberties. As time went on he became increasingly more convinced that Bella was quite mad. She was fanatical about their cause to the exclusion of all else and her marriage to Rodolphus had done nothing to dissipate her passion for serving the Dark Lord. 

Her voice dipped and rose when she spoke of him, a lilting tone which caressed the darkest of suggestions and made them seem acceptable, normal somehow. He found her thirst for torture somewhat distasteful. Lucius had wondered before if Bella was mad enough to believe herself in love with the Dark Lord, but as he watched her he saw that it went beyond that. She worshipped him – more so than the rest of those that followed, although she had married a man who was one of the most fanatical of their group. Lucius envied her position sometimes but he felt with the right attitude he would be able to ingratiate himself with the Dark Lord just as well as Bella could with her coquettish gazes and secretive whispers. It was hardly as If the Dark Lord had time or the inclination for romantic pursuits. Lucius was quite sure he had never loved anything or anyone before. On the rare occasion Lucius had met the gaze of the Dark Lord, he had been forced to avert his eyes. 

Lucius flicked his gaze to the woman sitting next to Bella and noticed her cool, calm gaze as she stared straight ahead, paying no attention to Bella’s secretive whispers. Lucius raked his eyes over her figure, slim and neat, her clothes expensively tailored and a string of pearls around her neck. He allowed his gaze to linger for a moment, taking pleasure in her appearance. After a moment he moved his eyes away from her and wondered why she looked so familiar to him. When he looked back, his curiosity piqued, Lucius noticed that she too was looking around and when he returned he caught her eyes as she appraised him, her face cool and implacable, giving nothing away. Lucius felt an odd sort of rush of warmth and his cheeks heated just a little under her gaze. He was not terribly used to courting or matters of the heart. He had thrown himself into recruiting for the Dark Lord from a young age and considered most of the women at Hogwarts to be beneath him, many of whom he found to be vacuous and of a different class altogether, hardly worthy of a Malfoy. He held the woman’s gaze for a long moment before the Dark Lord began to speak.

“What news from Northern Europe, Macnair?”

Lucius watched as Macnair stood, his pinched face pulled into an odd sort of smile.

“The Giants will join us, my Lord. They are supportive of our cause and they are thirsty for blood.” Macnair twitched a little at that and let out a strange, high pitched sort of giggle. He often followed his report with a nervous laugh as his eyelid twitched again and he looked around at the assembled group clearly proud of being able to deliver such support to their cause.

“Excellent.” The Dark Lord spoke with a hiss. “They are coming to England?”

“They are on their way, my Lord. There is a small village just outside of Surrey they plan to attack. We have done our research and the place is inhabited entirely by Muggles.” Macnair twitched again and Bella laughed and hummed, the thought of mass murder clearly pleasing her as she reached across to the Dark Lord, her hand placed next to his arm and her face filled with childish delight.

“Can we go with them, my Lord? I want to play with the Muggles.”

“But of course.” The Dark Lord smiled at her and nodded before his gaze fell on Lucius. Lucius tried not to flinch and met the red eyes steadily, his eyebrow arched in question. “You will go with Bella, Lucius. Macnair too – he deserves a reward for his work with the giants and it seems a shame not to allow him to be part of it.”

“Thank you, my Lord.” Lucius smiled and hoped it didn’t look forced. There had been deaths and numerous attacks on Muggles which he had avoided thus far, due to his age and inexperience. As he had trained to become a master of the darkest of spells, he knew his time would come. He appreciated the selection identified him as one of the more trusted and valued members of the Dark Lord’s inner circle and for that, at least, he was grateful. 

“Mulciber.” The Dark Lord waved his hand towards a Muggle who appeared to be sleeping, his arms shackled at the wrists as his body slumped in his chains, his clothes tattered and dirty. “Please proceed as we discussed.”

“With pleasure, my Lord.” Mulciber’s face pulled into a slow, dangerous looking smile and he waved his wand casually at the Muggle. “ _Imperio!_ ”

Lucius watched as the Muggle woke and stood upright in his shackles, his eyes a little glazed. Macnair’s face shone with delight as the Muggle began to do an odd hop, skip, step of a movement, the chains clattering and the low snorts of laughter from the assembled Death Eaters in the room the only sounds.

The Dark Lord advanced towards the Muggle and tilted his chin back, to look him in the eyes.

“Who is your Lord and Master?”

“You, my Lord.” The Muggle spoke with conviction and met the Dark Lord’s eyes. “Muggles are useless and worthless and deserve to be killed, my Lord.”

“Quite right.” The Dark Lord flicked his hand and the shackles dropped from the Muggle’s ankles and wrists and he swayed a little in place. With another flick of his hand and a crack of magic, a wall of fire appeared in the centre of the room. Lucius startled a little and flinched back as the flames crackled and curled around one another. The Dark Lord moved away from the Muggle and Mulciber, too, stood back as the room fell deathly silent.

Lucius watched as the Muggle walked forwards towards the flames, his step sure and steady as Lucius felt bile rise in his throat. The Muggle advanced closer, his body twisting and jerking against the heat yet still he moved. The screams began as the flames started to lick the body of the Muggle, his tattered clothes catching fire in the first instance and then the flames began to burn into flesh and the stench of it filled Lucius’ nostrils until he thought he was going to wretch. He tried to breathe through his mouth and flicked his gaze away from the scene in front of him to the beautiful women he had so admired earlier and saw her gaze was trained at the wall just beyond the fire and the screaming Muggle, her face cool and calm and betraying no hint of emotion. Bella, of course, was laughing and her joy at watching melting flesh and bones turn to ash was clearly shared by others in the group. Finally, after what felt like hours, the Dark Lord flicked his hand and the fire disappeared, along with the remains of the Muggle. 

“The room stinks of Muggle.” The Dark Lord flicked his hand again and the vile, cloying smell of burnt flesh left the room and Lucius sucked in a sharp, clean breath.

“Imperius.” Mulciber twirled his wand between his fingers and looked to be rather pleased with himself. “As you should know, someone under the spell will do anything the caster requires – from walking into fire, breaking their own bones, killing, casting spells on others…I believe this is the strongest spell we have to fight our war. With Imperius we can bend the will of the most powerful of Ministry officials to our own. Our work in that regard has already begun.”

“This pleases me.” The Dark Lord nodded and then waved his hand to indicate the meeting was over. “Dismissed. I need time to think about our next steps, we will reconvene tomorrow.” He ducked his head and whispered something to Bella which made her smile. With that, he stood and moved from the room, his robes moving around him as those assembled visibly relaxed and broke off into their own small groups.

Lucius stood, and when he was quite sure she was alone, moved towards the woman he had been watching who had stood herself and was looking around the room, her chin tilted a little almost in defiance. “I don’t believe I have had the pleasure…” Lucius took the woman’s hand in his own and brought it to his lips as he had seen his father do on occasion, and bestowed her with his most charming smile as he trailed off and waited for her to offer up her name.

“No, I don’t believe you have.” The woman gave Lucius a small quirk of a smile and released her hand from his own in a smooth movement. Lucius hadn’t realised until she did so that he had been clinging, just a little. “Narcissa Black. It is a pleasure to make your acquaintance.”

“Truly, the pleasure is all mine.” Lucius gave Narcissa another smile, her name making her even more attractive to him as the Black family was an old, monied, Pureblood family. He cast a glance to Bella who remained in her seat and winced a little at her cackling over the scene they had just witnessed as he turned back to the woman before him who exuded far more composure and class. “You are related to dear Bella, I assume?”

“Ah. Yes, we are sisters.” Narcissa gave a cool nod and shot Bella a look which was a little disdainful, before she turned back to face Lucius. “I can assure you, we are quite different.”

“So I can see.” Lucius nodded, pleased with the response and then reached into his robes to check his watch, noting there was still much of the evening left. “I don’t suppose I could interest you in accompanying me for supper?”

“Very well, thank you.” Narcissa smiled at Lucius then and he was quite certain he had never seen anything so captivating. 

“I know a fabulous little place in Diagon Alley – the food is exquisite. L’Artisan, are you familiar with it?” Lucius walked to the Floo and placed his hand lightly on the small of Narcissa’s back as they left the meeting room.

“Naturally – it is the best restaurant in Wizarding Britain.” Narcissa nodded and then gave a slow smile. “It is almost as if you are trying to impress me, Lucius.” With a light laugh she moved a little away from Lucius and stepped into the Floo. 

Lucius watched as she disappeared in a puff of green and then moved after a long moment to follow her, taking a deep breath and composing himself.

OoooOOoooO

**1974 – L’Artisan restaurant, Diagon Alley**

“You are part of it all, then?” Narcissa lifted her glass to her lips and took a delicate sip and then nodded towards Lucius, her gaze falling onto his forearm. “You are going to join the next attack?”

“Ah. Yes, I am one of the lucky ones.” Lucius nodded, and dropped his own eyes to his arm, covered by the robes. “Will you be taking his Mark?”

“I expect not. I have not been invited to do so. I rather feel the Dark Lord views women with the same disdain he views half-bloods when it comes to battle. Aside from Bella, of course – for her, he makes an exception.”

“Women shouldn’t be fighting in a war.” Lucius nodded his agreement. “It is simply not proper.”

“No?” Narcissa focused her cool gaze on Lucius and arched an eyebrow. “Do you believe us to be incapable of causing pain given our femininity, or would you simply prefer the women to be at home, rearing children and giving orders to the house elves?”

Lucius paused and took a mouthful of his food, thinking over his response carefully. “Not at all. I just don’t believe it is the way things should be – a battle field is no place for a woman, particularly not one as attractive as you.” Lucius met Narcissa’s gaze with one of his best smiles and he was met with another cool stare.

“I see. Times are changing, Lucius.”

“You wish to fight in the war, then?” Lucius looked curiously at Narcissa as she chewed a mouthful of her food and took her own pause before responding.

“I wish to protect what is mine. However one does that most effectively. I am simply not sure that brute force and torture for sport is the way to win a war. My own methods would be more…subtle.”

“Is that so?” Lucius looked at Narcissa with interest, wondering if she shared his own distaste for torture. “But you clearly believe in the cause?”

“Clearly.” Narcissa finished her food and wiped the corners of her mouth with the napkin. “I believe in Pureblood superiority and I believe in family values. I would go to any length to protect my family – both our name and standing in society and to preserve the well-being of those I care for.”

“I couldn’t agree more.” Lucius tipped his glass to Narcissa and finished his own plate of food. He leant back in his chair as the waiter cleared the table and kept his eyes on Narcissa as he fingered the dessert menu on the table. “I quite fancy something sweet – can I tempt you?”

“Oh, I imagine you can.” Narcissa flashed a small smile at Lucius and then dropped her eyes to the menu. “Something with chocolate, perhaps? Just for a treat. Their fondant is divine.”

“Then we shall have two of those – perhaps with a small digestif and some coffee?” Lucius beckoned the waiter back and then reached across the table to capture Narcissa’s hand in his own. “Would I also be able to tempt you to accompany me for dinner again, perhaps? Soon.”

“I’m sure you could.” Narcissa nodded and released her hand after a moment to pick up her wine glass as she moved back from the table. “Excuse me, I will just be a moment.”

“Of course.” Lucius nodded as Narcissa moved to the bathroom. He watched her walk through the crowded tables, the lines of her body slim and smooth and her movements confident and elegant and spoke in a quiet tone when she was out of earshot. “One day I am going to marry that woman.”

OoooOOoooO

**1974 – Attack on Little Mickleton**

Lucius felt his face heat with his own breath inside his mask as he walked flanked by Macnair as Bella moved more swiftly ahead of them. Although he couldn’t see her face, Lucius could sense her eagerness.

The night was cool and dark and the sound of heavy footfall echoed in the silent streets lined with quaint thatched houses. The giants had come.

The houses were full of life, with lights flickering at the windows and the Muggles sitting on their sofas as they watched one thing or another. Lucius pressed his face to one window and he saw a mother with a small baby in her arms, as the father cooed over the child, begging to hold the little boy. The mother laughed and shook her head, gesturing as if she was telling him to be quiet.

“What are you looking at Lucius?” Macnair came up behind Lucius and then laughed, a strange sort of sound which made Lucius’ skin crawl. “Perfect. This will do nicely.” 

Lucius watched as Macnair muttered a spell and the baby in the arms of the woman began to scream at the top of its lungs, the sound loud and high pitched. The woman looked at the baby with her brow furrowed and tried to shush him until her own face became etched with worry and she looked at the man, her voice raised and hysterical. Lucius could hear the muttered incantations behind him and watched with a strange sort of fascination as the child began to bleed from its ears. He saw the father stand and try to telephone but the lines were dead of course – it was one of the first things they did when they entered a village.

The woman collapsed, her body shaking with sobs as the baby’s jumpsuit turned scarlet and the man gripped her into his arms, rocking her, and the sounds of their tears loud in the night sky due to additional spells Macnair had cast to hear the reaction from the Muggles. Lucius continued to watch until he felt Macnair tug his robes.

“Come, Lucius. They won’t be grieving for long. The giants will finish what we started.”

Lucius turned away from the window and walked to the next house as Bella danced before them, sending green lethal fireworks into the sky. 

The giants moved in and Lucius walked steadily, the image of the child etched on his brain as the village behind them lit up in flames.

OoooOOoooO

**1975 – Avery Hall**

Lucius looked across the room at a tall man, who looked almost animal, his features covered with scars, his teeth dirty and his nails long and yellowing. He stood beside the Dark Lord and looked around the gathered Death Eaters almost hungrily. Lucius was thankful Narcissa at least was not at that particular meeting. He felt his blood boil just at the thought of those eyes falling onto her body and staring openly. Lucius didn’t know who he was but he felt quite sure he didn’t like him.

“Go ahead.” 

“Thanks.” With a cocky sort of smile the man stepped forward, his eyes moving around the room. Lucius noticed the Dark Lord looked somewhat disdainful and wondered why someone would join their gathering if the Dark Lord had no time for them.

“My Lord?” Avery spoke up and looked to the Dark Lord before his gaze flicked back to the tall figure who was preparing to speak.

“I suppose you must be wondering who I am?” The man spoke before the Dark Lord could answer and Lucius cringed a little at his attitude, wondering why the Dark Lord wasn’t aiming a hex at him. 

“You could say that,” Mulciber muttered under his breath. A couple of the men snickered while Bella moved closer to the man, looking at him curiously and then stepping back with a laugh, her eyes wide.

“He’s not human, my Lord.”

The man growled low in his throat and then his face split into a gruesome sort of smile. “My name is Fenrir Greyback. I am a werewolf and I’m here to fight with you. I bring a pack and I will turn more during the war. I can help you build an army. Let me show you my plans.” Fenrir gestured to Mulciber who brought a young boy to Fenrir.

“Fenrir likes them young.” The Dark Lord smirked and watched as the young boy struggled, with his hands tied behind his back.

“Please, Sir. Please don’t hurt me.”

“Oh, I won’t hurt you.” Fenrir took the young boy and turned him to face the others, as he rested his hands on the boy’s shoulders. “Tonight is the full moon. The trick is to bite them young, you see. Then you raise them away from their parents, teach them _your_ way of doing things.”

Lucius shuddered as the boy began to cry and Fenrir laughed and let out a low growl, as he pressed his lips to the boy’s ear and spoke in a rough, low tone, which made the boy’s face turn white as he began to tremble and let out a moan.

“Please, Sir. Please.”

“I like it when they beg. It makes my job even more satisfying.” Fenrir gave the assembled group a grin and then pulled at the boy. “I think we should spend some time together before the moon. I like the smell of fear and piss. He is going to be happy when he’s turned. It frees the animal inside.”

The sound of the sobs echoed down the corridor as Fenrir left with the boy and the Dark Lord chuckled under his breath.

“Lycanthropes. They really are sub-human. But at least he is better than a Mudblood because he can be _useful_ to our cause. I will give him children of Muggles and Mudbloods so he can raise his own pack and then we will have an extra limb to our army. In exchange for a ready supply of fresh…meat…he will turn his pack on the stronger wizards, turn more of the well-known Order members and exert his control. They will be powerless to stop him. His methods are really quite ingenious – it has been a long time since I have known savagery like it.”

“I like him, my Lord.” Bella laughed and settled back in her seat next to the Dark Lord as Lucius continued to watch on.

“Yes, my dear. I rather thought you would.”

OoooOOoooO

**1977 – Christmas Day, Malfoy Manor**

“Come in, Darling.” Lucius opened the door to Narcissa and leant in to kiss her cheek, his hand lingering on the base of her spine before he gestured that she should come inside. He placed his hands on her shoulders and leant forwards, his lips brushing against her ear. He delighted when he felt her shiver a little and itched to touch her, his body alive with every brush of their skin. As was to be expected, Narcissa had not allowed Lucius to advance further than a kiss or two and he respected her integrity in that regard, as frustrating as he found it. “May I take your coat?”

“Please.” Narcissa unbuttoned the coat and Lucius slid it off her shoulders as he handed it to one of the elves and then moved into the living room, passing her a glass of champagne and clinking their glasses together. “Merry Christmas.”

“And to you.” Narcissa smiled and then leaned forward to brush their lips together. Lucius could feel the cool air on her lips and smiled against them as he cupped her cheek in her hand. She was so beautiful, she took his breath away. 

“You are cold – can I get you anything more warming? A nip of brandy perhaps, or a hot drink?”

“No, thank you. I will soon warm now I am inside.” Narcissa leaned into the hand on her cheek for a moment and then moved to sit on the sofa as she looked to Lucius. “How was your Christmas lunch? You would have been welcome to join us, had you wished to do so. Nobody should spend Christmas alone.”

“I wouldn’t have wanted to intrude. Next year, perhaps. I am looking forward to tomorrow, nonetheless.” Lucius looked at Narcissa and then moved his arm along the back of the sofa as he shifted a little closer to her. “What time are your parents expecting you back?”

“I am an adult, Lucius. I may stay out if I please.” Narcissa sniffed a little and then took a sip of her champagne. “Why do you ask?”

Lucius swiped his tongue over his lips as his mouth felt suddenly dry and he stood. He moved to his sideboard and reached into one of the drawers. He pulled out a small box. He moved back to the sofa and then to kneel in front of Narcissa as he opened the box and presented her with the large cut diamond which had been in Malfoy family for generations, left to him by his mother before she died. He was strangely reminded of taking the Mark, of his reluctance to kneel before the Dark Lord. He found himself surprised by how easy it was to kneel before this woman who had stolen his heart.

“Lucius…” Narcissa looked at the ring and stretched her hand out so that her fingers fluttered over the diamond. “It is…exquisite.”

“As are you.” When Lucius spoke, his voice was gruff and there was no false flattery to his tone. “I believe I have made you aware of my intentions as far as you are concerned. There has been no other woman in my life. I rather hoped you might do me the very great honour of agreeing to become my wife.” Lucius paused to swallow around the lump in his throat, the silence in the room feeling oppressive. “Narcissa Black, will you marry me?”

Narcissi looked at Lucius for a long moment and he found his robes felt to tight, too hot and he couldn’t breathe.

“Of course I will marry you.” Narcissa paused and then dropped her hand so her fingers trailed along Lucius’ cheek as she bestowed him with a soft smile full of emotion. “My love.”

Lucius cursed under his breath as his hand trembled, as he tried to put the ring on Narcissa’s finger. He found it fitted perfectly and sparkled and shone in the low light of the room. When he had settled the ring onto her finger he stood and sat back onto the sofa and reached for Narcissa. She moved willingly into his arms and Lucius crushed their lips together. It was a kiss which was full of fire and heat, a kiss so very different to the ones they had shared before, as this kiss spoke of a future.

“Narcissa…” Lucius pulled back, his breathing heavy as he slid his hands over Narcissa’s sides and traced the curves of her body. He pressed their foreheads together and let out a soft chuckle. “I fear I may find it somewhat difficult to….stop…if we continue with this.”

Narcissa laughed at that, her own laugh somewhat breathless Lucius was pleased to note. “Lucius, you seem to imagine me to be a maiden you are about to ravish and that your…interest…somehow offends me.”

“It doesn’t?” Lucius could see the gentle teasing behind Narcissa’s eyes and he tentatively moved his hand a little higher, so his thumb brushed the curve of her breast.

“No. It doesn’t. I would quite like you to continue – if you wish.” Narcissa blushed a little and Lucius felt his breath catch in his throat. “We are to be man and wife, after all.”

Lucius leaned in to kiss Narcissa gently at first and then ran his hands up her sides again and round to her back, moving up to tangle into her hair as he placed kisses along the arch of her throat, savouring the taste and scent of her.

“I think we should move upstairs.”

“Yes.” When Narcissa spoke her voice was a little breathy and Lucius smiled against her neck, sucking lightly at a bit of delicious skin there and enjoying the soft sound the motion drew from her.

Lucius stood and took Narcissa’s hand and then pulled her into his arms to kiss her fiercely one more time before he took her hand and led her upstairs, into the darkness.

OoooOOoooO

**1977 – Boxing Day, the Black Estate**

“Hello, Sir.” Lucius reached across to shake Narcissa’s father’s hand and felt the grip on his own firm and confident.

“Mr Malfoy. You may call me Cygnus.” Narcissa’s father stepped back, allowing them both to enter and then turned to Lucius. “Young man, is there a reason you failed to bring my daughter home last night?”

Lucius felt heat rise to his cheeks. Although he had showered and changed he could still smell the faint scent of Narcissa on his skin and remembered the way her body had arched beneath him, the soft cries, his own laboured breathing as their bodies moved together slick with sweat.

“Now, Daddy – don’t be a bore.” Narcissa moved quickly to her father and kissed his cheek before showing him her hand. “Lucius and I are to be married.”

“Is that so?” Cygnus arched an eyebrow at Lucius and then looked back at Narcissa. “Well I suppose congratulations are in order then, darling.” He kissed her quickly on the top of her head and then she moved back to Lucius and rested a reassuring hand on his arm as Narcissa’s mother moved from the living room to kiss Lucius on both cheeks.

“Druella Black. We have heard so much about you. Please, come through. The elves are serving canapés to the guests and it seems as though we should let them know we have something other than Christmas to celebrate.”

“Not just Christmas and Cissy’s engagement, dear.” Cygnus approached to the living room and turned back to Lucius for a moment. “You have heard the news?”

“I’m afraid not, Sir.” Lucius shook his head and looked to Narcissa in his confusion and she shook her head slightly, indicating she didn’t know any more than he did.

“The Dark Mark was spotted over a Muggle church in Shipton-on-Stour. A Muggle Christmas service was taking place – I understand it was attended by a member of the Order. None were left alive.”

“Wonderful news.” Lucius squeezed Narcissa’s hand in his own briefly and then nodded to Cygnus. “We are well on our way to winning this war. I believe it will not be long now before the Dark Lord rises to power.”

“Indeed.” Cygnus handed Lucius a glass of champagne as Narcissa left them to speak with other members of the gathering, all dressed in fine robes and a number of whom Lucius recognised from Death Eater meetings. “I understand you are one of the most trusted of his followers? Cissy is very proud of that. It is something her mother and I wanted for her more than anything – for her to meet a man who understands the importance of blood.”

Lucius inclined his head in agreement and looked at the spot on a large tapestry which hung on the wall in the room, which had been burned until the face there was unrecognisable. Lucius recognised the tapestry as an expensive Wizarding family tree, much like the one in the Manor which showed the Malfoy line and he remembered the conversation he had overheard between Bella and the Dark Lord about another sister. Cygnus followed his eyes and pursed his lips in a thin line.

“I have two daughters. You understand, of course.”

“Of course, Sir.” Lucius nodded again and then looked a little more closely at the tapestry to see the name still etched there, in an elegant script. Andromeda Black, born 1973. 

“Unfortunately the magic will not allow me to show her as deceased.” Cygnus turned from the rich material back to Lucius. “For that is what she is, in all respects.”

“That is…unfortunate.” Lucius looked at the tapestry again and then at Narcissa. He tried to imagine the possibility of their child – when they had one – being a blood traitor and he shuddered at the thought. He determined as he listened to Cygnus talk, his eyes still flicking to the tapestry, that when they did have a child it would be different.

OoooOOoooO

**1978 – Malfoy Manor**

“You are late.” Narcissa turned to face Lucius and he saw her face change from an expression of cool anger to one of concern as she moved towards him. “You’re hurt.”

“It is just a graze.” Lucius gritted his teeth and looked at her hand which she pulled away from his arm, scarlet-wet with blood. 

“It is more than a graze. Let me see.” Narcissa called one of the elves and spoke in a hurried whisper until he returned with various bottles and bandages. As she spoke to the elf, Lucius pulled off his cape and blanched a little as he saw his white shirt was drenched with blood. He turned to sit as he felt rather faint. He could still hear the screams of the two Order members. He let Narcissa roll up his sleeve and winced as she began to dab potions over the wound.

“Two Order members were killed tonight. It was a good result.”

“Indeed.” Narcissa moved to get another potion and began to apply that. “Who?”

“The Prewett family. Dolohov led the charge but they fought back.”

“Yes, well – I would have thought most do.” Narcissa wrapped a bandage around Lucius’ arm which had begun to feel better already. She spoke in a quiet tone as she looked at the shirt sleeve which had turned a rich red. “Who would have thought the old man to have so much blood in him?” 

“Some don’t – some are paralysed with fear…or then there is Imperius.” Lucius frowned at Narcissa’s words. “Excuse me?”

“Never mind, just a thought which came to mind.” Narcissa stood and sat next to Lucius as she smoothed his hair back from his face. “You should shower, darling. The bandage is charmed, it is waterproof and you look as if you have been fighting for a long time.”

“I will, just give me a moment.” Lucius leaned back and closed his eyes as he let Narcissa’s cool hand soothe his face which he could feel was hot and clammy.

“I heard the Bones family have been killed. Murdered in their beds, their wards were breached.”

“The Dark Lord will be pleased. That will be seen as a victory for our side – their profile is high.” Lucius opened his eyes and turned his face to look at Narcissa. “We will be alright. I will keep you safe.”

Narcissa snorted softly and shook her head. “I don’t need you to keep me safe, darling. It is my choice not to fight, but that doesn’t mean I am not capable of casting the darkest of spells.” Narcissa paused and then leaned in to kiss Lucius softly. “I want you to take care of yourself, however. Now that I have found you, I am reluctant to let you go.”

Lucius looked into Narcissa’s eyes, cool and clear and he held her hand, giving it a gentle squeeze.

“I’m afraid I won’t be able to allow that to happen. You seem to have rather bewitched me.”

“Well that was my intention.” Narcissa smiled and then pulled back after kissing Lucius on the forehead. “Now please, shower. You smell of blood, sweat and death – and you should burn the shirt. I don’t think even our house elves as good as they are, will be able to get that clean again.”

“Indeed. I will see you upstairs?”

“Yes. I will be right behind you.”

Lucius nodded and moved from the room. He cast one last look back at Narcissa who sat on the sofa.

She reached for the robes he had discarded and she put them on her lap. Lucius watched her for a moment as she touched the bloodied material and stared at the velvet without moving.

OoooOOoooO

**January 1, 1979 – Malfoy Manor**

The day was bright and the grounds of the Manor were covered with roses.  
Lucius turned as the strains of the violins indicated Narcissa was making her way down the aisle. His breath caught in his throat as he looked at her and he struggled to maintain his usual poise as he watched her move towards him on her father’s arm.

When she reached Lucius he reached for her hand and pulled her to him. She wore her usual floral scent, crisp and elegant and her face was radiant. Lucius wanted to kiss her there, in front of everybody. He wanted to send everybody home so he could run his hands over her body and take hours giving her every pleasure, touching and tasting every inch of her skin. He turned to face the wizard who was conducting the ceremony and tried to ignore the fact his hand was clammy as the words and vows passed in something of a blur.

Finally he was allowed to kiss Narcissa – his wife – and he bent his head and allowed his lips to linger on hers for a moment. Before he pulled back he pressed his lips to her ear, his voice rough with emotion.

“You are the most beautiful woman I have ever known. You are without question, the love of my life. My wife.”

“Just as you are the love of mine.” Narcissa spoke in a whisper and Lucius lost himself in her gaze for a moment before she laughed, a soft, happy laugh. “Come now. There will be time enough for this later when we have privacy. For now, our guests are waiting.”

OoooOOoooO

**1979 – Avery Hall**

Lucius heard the screams as he entered the hall and stopped at the sight before him, which was enough to make him want to turn right back again and retch until he had emptied his stomach.

He barely recognised the man in the centre of the floor whose face was bloodied and beaten, but he thought he was an Order member – something Fenwick, he was sure of it. He heard a scream cut through the air as he saw a slicing spell cut the man’s arm from his body.

One of the youngest members of the circle turned and vomited over his own shoes, then muttered a spell to try to hide his distress, as he kept his face down. Lucius saw it was damp with tears. He knew the bone structure, the tailoring, the way the boy looked and he remembered him from Hogwarts. Regulus Black. Narcissa had decided not to come tonight and Lucius was glad of it. Although she had proved herself to be stronger than Lucius himself was when faced with torture, he knew she found the sport of it as distasteful as he did.

Lucius watched as the young boy stood and stumbled from the hall, as he pushed past Lucius. Lucius gripped his arm and looked into his eyes, speaking in a low hiss. “Be careful. Do not do anything stupid. Think of your family.”

The boy just nodded and walked quickly from Avery Hall. Lucius watched him leave and felt that somehow this would be the last time he would see Regulus Black. The Dark Lord was busy for now, but he would notice the sudden absence of one of his followers later on and he did not like defectors. The boy was too young and ill-equipped to deal with whatever the Dark Lord may throw at him. Lucius felt certain he had not been seen and he slipped out quietly, as he let the night air wash over his face. He found a safe spot and Apparated back to the Manor.

“You are home sooner than I anticipated.” Narcissa moved towards him as she reacted to the crack of Apparition and then ran a hand into his hair. “Is something the matter? You look rather unwell.”

“Nothing. I simply felt off colour and decided not to attend the meeting tonight – I don’t believe I am needed at this late hour in any event.” Lucius shrugged off his cape and then took Narcissa’s hand. “Are you close to your cousin? Regulus Black?”

“I am fond of him – I wouldn’t say we are close exactly. He is a good deal younger than me. He is far more acceptable to me than his brother, however.”

Lucius snorted for Sirius was another Black who seemed to have chosen a different path, much to the mortification of the family. One defect was bad enough, two was bordering on embarrassing.

“I saw he left the meeting early tonight – just before I did. I am worried about how he is coping with some of the more…sadistic…acts of violence he has witnessed. You may wish to talk to him, if you think he would listen to your counsel.”

“I see.” Narcissa nodded and then smiled at Lucius. “I will talk to him. Thank you, darling.”

“You are welcome.” Lucius pulled Narcissa into his arms and then kissed her neck gently, in the spot he knew made her melt and he felt her respond in his embrace. “I believe I am feeling a little recovered. Shall we go to bed?”

“Yes. Please.” Narcissa ran her hands down Lucius’ back and he felt the gentle scrape of her nails through the cotton of his shirt and arched under her touch. “I have missed you. I worry when you go and I don’t know what state to expect you to come home in.”

“Well I’m home now, my love. I’m all yours.” Lucius captured Narcissa’s lips with his own and then pulled her closer still. She was wearing a satin nightgown and he could feel the material under his fingers, clenching a handful of it in his fist as he deepened the kiss. 

“I love you.”

“I love you too, Cissa.” Lucius barely lifted his lips from Narcissa’s as he murmured against them. He wrapped her into his arms and lost himself in her kisses, which washed away the memories of the evening.

OoooOOoooO

**1979 – Attack on Upper Camberwell**

The night was unusually still when they entered the Muggle village and Lucius felt a strange sense of something not quite _right._ The houses which were usually filled with Muggles watching their televisions and sitting around dinner tables seemed quiet and still, black windows giving no light and no indication of life. If the gardens were not well tended and vehicles were not parked in the drives of the homes, Lucius would have believed the place uninhabited. 

The giants moved behind the Death Eaters as they always did, their footsteps heavy thunder-claps on the silent street, causing the ground to shake. One particularly loud bang startled Lucius and he turned, to see one of the giants had fallen.

“Clumsy oaf,” Lucius muttered. He turned to Macnair and hissed under his breath. “Tell them to keep control of one another.” 

“Something isn’t right…” Macnair looked back to the giants as another fell and both men saw the flash of green which hit the giant in the back before he stumbled and fell to the floor.

“Avada Kedavra…” Lucius whispered and then with a bang and a crackle of magic, Aurors appeared before them and he lifted his wand to defend himself. He heard the spells cast around him and cried out to a Death Eater he could see struggling with one of the Aurors. He thought it was Rosier from the heavier figure and the slow movements. “Unforgivables! The Aurors are using Unforgivables!” 

He cast a wild hex of his own and stepped back into the shadows as he watched the battle unfold.  
He watched flashes of red and green cross one another and he saw the man he believed to be Rosier fall to the ground. The giants were able to swipe their hands across the heads of the Aurors, knocking them down to the ground, but they were slow moving and they were not nimble enough to dodge the spells. Despite their vast numbers, Lucius watched as he saw one giant after another fall to the ground, the floor shaking each time with the impact as he moved further back into the shadows. He saw one of the Aurors pull a mask off one of the Death Eaters and cry out to his colleagues.

“I’ve got Wilkes. He’s dead.”

“Wilkes is a Death Eater? No surprise there. I’m just itching to land Malfoy, myself. That bloke has caused far too much trouble on the Hogwarts board and I’m convinced he’s involved in all this – up to his neck, if you ask me.”

“Can’t see him – he mustn’t be on this raid.”

“Probably doesn’t like to get his hands dirty. Smarmy git.” One of the Aurors laughed and dodged a hex, as he sent a Cruciatus curse back across the night sky. “That’s for Benjy, you bastard!”

Lucius had seen enough. They were losing and he had no desire to lose his life or suffer under Cruciatus. He backed away and then with a crack, Apparated home.

OoooOOoooO

**1980 – St Mungo’s Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries**

“We’ll send him to Durmstrang?” Lucius smoothed the white hair from the baby’s forehead and looked at Narcissa who shook her head.

“No. He will go to Hogwarts. I would have him home schooled if we were able to do so, but I don’t believe it would be wise, it has become somewhat unfashionable in any event.”

“But Igor is likely to take the post of High-master. Draco would be well-favoured if he attended Durmstrang. It is more suitable for a child of his ancestry than a school run by that grey haired old fool. They give the students far better training in the Dark Arts and they don’t admit anyone without verifying they are from a suitable background.”

“No, Lucius. On this matter I am decided. Draco will attend Hogwarts.” Narcissa bowed her head and pressed a kiss to his forehead as he gurgled a little and reached for her. “Durmstrang is too far away and you attended Hogwarts and managed to keep your politics well enough. I have no doubt he will sort into Slytherin and befriend the right sort. We have eleven years to teach him all we know.”

Lucius contemplated his son – his heir – for a moment and then nodded. “Very well. As you wish.” He leaned down to brush his lips against Narcissa’s cheek and squeezed her hand. “You know I can never deny you anything.”

“I know.” Narcissa smiled at that and turned to Lucius to kiss him properly, laughing lightly as the baby cooed and gurgled again. “I do believe your son wants you to hold him.”

“He does?” Lucius looked down at the small child and then reached for him. He was heavier than Lucius expected and wriggled and squirmed a bit in his arms before he closed his eyes and stayed still, his soft breathing the only sound in the room. “He’s so small.” Lucius took one of the little hands in his own and felt the warm heat beneath his fingers. “He’s really ours.”

“Yes, darling. He really is.” Narcissa laughed softly and then covered her mouth with her hand as she yawned. “I’m sorry, I need to rest. Will you make sure he is kept safe?”

“Yes.” Lucius leaned forward and kissed Narcissa softly before he tucked the blankets around her and sat down to watch her sleep as Draco dozed in his arms, making the odd sound in the silent room. Lucius looked at him and pressed a kiss to his forehead just as Narcissa had done a few moments before. The baby smelt of talcum powder, fresh and clean and his forehead was warm and soft. Lucius pulled back after a moment and sat, watching his son as he slept. “One day, my son, you will be a man.”

He remained by Narcissa’s side and held Draco in his arms until long after the sun had set on the day.

OoooOOoooO

**1980 – Avery Hall**

It had been raining for weeks and the sky was always deep grey. Lucius wondered if it had anything to do with the Dementors of Azkaban who helped the Dark Lord with his mission. They were around the skies a lot lately and they always seemed to suck all of the sunshine out of a place. Still, he couldn’t be sure.

He made his way to Avery Hall. Since the battle for Upper Camberwell had been intercepted and the giants had been defeated, the Dark Lord had grown increasingly edgy. The tide of the war had turned and Lucius felt somehow that something big was going to happen, one way or another. He had distanced himself a little from the Death Eater missions of late as he had a young child to take care of now. He still believed in the purity of blood and the fight they were waging against Mudbloods and Muggles, but Draco and Narcissa were his priority now. Everything he had worked towards seemed to have come to fruition when his son was born. 

Lucius walked into the large hall, to see Severus standing a little distance from the Dark Lord, his robes a little tatty and wet with rain. The Dark Lord’s face was etched in fury.

"I am convinced of the truth of it, my Lord,” Severus stated, his voice sure and firm.

“Tell me. Exactly what she said.” Lucius cringed a little as the Dark Lord hissed his words and watched his wand press into the pale skin on Severus’ neck.

“My Lord, she said the one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches … Born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies …"

“Lucius!” The Dark Lord spun from Severus with a low growl and aimed his wand at Lucius who startled and bowed his head, moving forward quickly.

“My Lord?”

“You ingratiate yourself with society still – you move in the right sort of circles to gain information about matters which most care little about. Tell me what you know.”

“Of what, my Lord?”

“A child. Born at the end of July. A male whose parents have been involved in numerous battles, yet still live – a child with power, from a powerful Wizarding family I assume.”

Lucius started and thought carefully for a moment before responding. “I know of two possibilities, my Lord. Two women who are both well-known supporters of Dumbledore and high profile witches.” Lucius paused for dramatic effect, delighted he was able to be so helpful to the Dark Lord. “Lily Potter and Alice Longbottom both had new born boys on the final day in July.” 

“And that is all, you are quite sure?”

“Quite sure, my Lord.”

“What do you know of these women? Potter, what is her background?”

Lucius was about to speak but Severus stepped forward again and bowed before the Dark Lord. “She was a former acquaintance of mine. A Muggle born witch. Our families lived nearby.” He paused and his face took on a dark, twisted sort of fury. “She married Potter. He was in my year at school. A Gryffindor, friends with the Black boy who was disowned for being a blood traitor and the werewolf, Lupin who was turned by Fenrir in battle.” Severus paused and raised his head to look at the Dark Lord. “She is Muggle-born, my Lord. She would not possibly give birth to one who would rival you.”

“She is a Mudblood?”

“Yes, my Lord.”

Lucius watched the exchange and moved forward again. “The Longbottoms are Pureblood wizards, my Lord. They are both powerful Aurors and high profile supporters of the Muggle-loving fool. I would consider any son of theirs to be a far greater threat.”

“Fool!” The Dark Lord rounded on Lucius and sneered at him, his wand pointed out at Lucius who flinched back a little from it as he wondered how he had so displeased the Dark Lord. “The power may lie where I least expect it – where _no one_ would expect it.”

“Please…my, Lord…” Severus moved closer still.

Lucius relaxed as the Dark Lord turned back to Severus, his face furious. “What is it, Severus?”

“Not…not Lily, my Lord. I was close to her during my childhood. She is a useful, powerful witch who might help us. I implore you…” He lowered his voice until it had a raspy edge to it and moved to his knees, his head bowed. “I _beg_ you to allow her to live.”

The assembled group stayed very still as Severus kept his head bowed and the Dark Lord watched him. After a long moment a soft, lilting cackle filled the room and Lucius flicked his gaze to Narcissa who watched her sister with horror.

“Severus has a heart after all, my Lord…how disappointing…we thought him to be so perfectly incapable of human emotion.”

“I’m not…you misunderstand…” Severus looked up at Bella, his face twisted in agony as the Dark Lord began to laugh with Bella, his own mirthless sort of laugh which made the room feel cold.

“Bella is right, Severus. You disappoint me. _Crucio!_ ”

Lucius watched as Severus’ body snapped in half and jerked under the red light. Severus was one of the few Lucius had never known to scream when subjected to long bouts of Cruciatus. His nose would bleed and tears would run down his face but he never, ever, screamed.

OoooOOoooO

**1981 – Malfoy Manor**

“Lucius. There is somebody at the door.” Narcissa walked into the sitting room and although she looked as cool and composed as ever, Lucius could see the hint of fear in her eyes as she looked over her shoulder quickly. “Aurors. I need to get Draco his bottle, darling. The chocolate milk he likes. Would you be able to deal with them?”

“Of course.” Lucius stilled at her words, the code between them and gave a cool nod. He walked to the door as if in something of a daze and could feel the Mark on his arm burning. “Gentlemen.”

“Lucius Malfoy, you are under arrest for inciting terror, murder and supporting You Know Who. You will come with us immediately.” One of the Aurors stepped forward and cast a quick binding spell as Lucius schooled his face so that he looked confused.

“Gentlemen, please. I don’t know what you are talking about.”

“Sure you don’t, Malfoy.” With a snort one of the Aurors – Longbottom – Lucius thought, took hold of Lucius’ arm.

“And if you could stop referring to us as ‘gentlemen’ it would be much appreciated.” Lucius recognised Longbottom’s wife who moved beside him so he was flanked on either side.

“Where are we-?”

“Azkaban. We’re taking you to Azkaban. If you give us any trouble that wife of yours will be coming with you and your child will be put into care. You don’t want that, do you, Malfoy?”

“I don’t want any trouble….please…what’s happened?”

“Ding dong, the wizard’s dead.” One of the other Aurors laughed, but it was a dry, bitter sort of sound. His face was etched with pain and his face streaked with blood and grime. “You’re going to pay for this, you bastard. You and all of your friends.”

Lucius allowed the Aurors to take him without a word and kept his mask carefully in place. He and Narcissa had discussed this, of course. It had become increasingly more apparent they were backing the losing side and Lucius remembered the hours they had spent together, studying Imperius. Narcissa had placed him under the spell, to show him how it felt, the feeling of floating, of being entirely under the control of somebody else but with your mind still conscious behind it all, simply unable to resist the power of the curse.

“I won’t give you any trouble.”

“Damn right you won’t.” The Auror with the blood on his cheek shook Lucius firmly and his face pulled into a grimace of a smile as they reached the cliff face. The wind howled around them and the sound of chains rattling and screams filled the air around him. Every happy moment he had enjoyed, his honeymoon, the birth of his son, meeting Narcissa….all of those moments were pulled from Lucius and he remembered only horror, death and torture.

The Auror smiled and patted Lucius on the back.

“Here we are, then. Lucius Malfoy, welcome to Azkaban.”

OoooOOoooO

**1981 – Ministry for Magic, Wizengamot. The trial of Lucius Malfoy**

Lucius kept his face calm as the scenes from the trial of those before him were played out for the perusal of those assembled to judge him. 

Dolohov, Travers, Mulciber, Rookwood and Bella had all been charged with murder and sentenced to life in Azkaban. Barty was being tried tomorrow. What an embarrassment that had been for his father, who had aged ten years since the trials began. Lucius tried not to smirk as he looked at Barty Crouch Snr., the Muggle-loving fool and then moved his gaze to Narcissa. Even now, when all was lost, she looked cool and calm and utterly beautiful. She nodded at Lucius, a cool gesture to let him know she expected him to fight imprisonment. She had told him in no uncertain terms she did not intend to be a widow to a man who was destined to a life in Azkaban. Lucius schooled his face into a look of carefully constructed horror as he heard of the torture of the Longbottoms.

Foolish, foolish girl.

That had been a reckless error on the part of Bella, Rodolphus and Rabastan. From what Lucius could see they had tortured the couple until there was nothing left of them. Prolonged exposure to Cruciatus would do that to a person. He remembered his own experiences with numerous Muggles. He preferred Avada Kedavra. Much cleaner, less mess. He enjoyed Cruciatus of course, to a point. One had to in order to cast it properly, but it had never been his strongest spell. He liked less mess, more efficiency. Torture was unseemly. He found the whole thing uncomfortable.

“Lucius Malfoy, you are charged with treason, inciting terror and multiple murders of Muggles, witches and wizards. How do you plead?”

“Insanity.”

The assembled crowd murmured as the Chair of the Wizengamot held his hand and turned to Lucius with a frown. 

“You are saying you are insane?”

“No, Sir. Not anymore. Whoever had control over me has no control over my mind any longer.” Lucius paused and kept his gaze steady. “Imperius. I was under the Imperius curse.”

Lucius listened to the murmurs around him and steadfastly refused to let his gaze falter as he looked at the Wizengamot with a clear gaze. He smoothly deflected questions about his whereabouts on particular nights and explained in detail the effects of Imperius, mentally thanking Narcissa again for her ingenuity in that regard.

When the verdict was finally given, he moved towards Narcissa as the cameras flashed in his face. He wrapped his arm around her as they left the building and held up his hand to the reporters’ questions.

“Please. I would like you to respect the privacy of my wife and I at this challenging time. You can only imagine the horrors I have endured. We would like to take our time to recover and I will be available for any interviews over the course of the next week. For now, please let us be.”

When they had freed themselves from the gathered crowds, Lucius turned to look at Narcissa and gave her one of his best smirks.

“You, my darling, are quite ingenious.”

“I am glad you finally see it.” Narcissa laughed softly and then stretched up to kiss Lucius on the cheek before pulling away, her nose wrinkled. “Good grief, darling, you smell like prison.”

“I am looking forward to getting home.”

“And Draco and I are looking forward to having you back.” Narcissa smiled. “We have had the house elves make your favourite supper. We must begin to plan our entry back into society, Lucius. You know how important it is.”

“I am quite aware.” Lucius wandered with Narcissa and breathed in the clean air. “Do you think he will ever come back?”

Narcissa thought about it for a moment. “Do you wish that he would?”

“No.” Lucius answered honestly. “Not anymore. I fear he wouldn’t thank me for denying him.”

“Then we should hope he never does.” Narcissa took Lucius’ hand and squeezed it. “For now, let’s go home. Your son is waiting.”

Lucius looked at Narcissa and smiled. “Home it is. Have I ever told you how unspeakably happy you make me?”

“Not nearly enough.” Narcissa laughed and then cupped Lucius’ cheek in her hand as she looked at him. “But I know.”

“I’m glad.” 

Lucius wrapped his arms around Narcissa and Apparated them both to the Manor.

Now he could look forward to a life free from the unseemly distractions of war. He could be with his wife and rebuild the Malfoy name in society. Most importantly, Lucius thought of Draco and he determined that he would raise Draco to understand the importance of family values and heritage. 

He would teach Draco, just as his father taught him.

_~Fin_


End file.
